Memories
by Angels In Purgatory
Summary: Roxas is kicked out by his parents who promised to be there for him no matter what. Will he forgive them? Wrote off of extreme boredom. Please review... AkuRoku, SoRiku, slight Zemyx, Mpreg


Eh this is just the result of some free time and a whole lot of boredom. It's not that well thought out and it was wrote in like 12 hours so enjoy.

Mmmm i don't think it needs any labeling like yaoi or anything like that but it is mainly AkuRoku, oh and mpreg. some soriku and slight zemyx sorta.

i don't own anything but the idea and Kira, Maru , and Risu. Oh and they named the little girl Ella. (You'll figure it out at the end.)

_

* * *

"Roxie!"_

_ "What did you say?"_

_ "Roxie! That's your name now. It's unique and completely yours."_

_ "Thank you Axel. I love it!"_

_

* * *

"Roxas? Can i ask you a question?"_

_ "Yeah, sure, go ahead."_

_ "Do you love me?"_

_ "Ofcourse I do silly. Why wouldn't I?"_

_ "I love you too Roxie. Now your turn to ask me a question."_

_ "Will you stay with me for forever?"_

_ "Ofcourse I will. Why wouldn't I?"_

_

* * *

"We're alot like them aren't we."_

_ "Who? Riku and Sora?"_

_ "Mmhmm..."_

_ "No we're not like them at all."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "We have something they don't"_

_ "We do?"_

_ "Yeah we both have x's in our names."_

_ "Yeah i guess your right."_

_

* * *

"Zexion called this morning."_

_ "My doctor? What was it about?"_

_ "The baby."_

_ "What baby?"_

_ "Roxie your pregnant."_

_ "Axel don't joke like that."_

_ "Roxie i'm serious call him yourself"_

_ "I-i'm pregnant... th-that's not possible... h-how can I be pregnant?" _

_

* * *

"Roxas can I come in?"_

_ "Go away Sora."_

_ "Why are you crying?"_

_ "You don't know?"_

_ "Roxas what are you talking about?"_

_ "They kicked me out Sora."_

_ "What? Why?"_

_ "They kicked me out. I'm pregnant Sora. Now are you going to help me pack or not? Cause if not leave..."_

_

* * *

"Is Axel coming to get you?"_

_ "He's already here."_

_ "When?"_

_ "A few hours ago. Oh and Sora don't let them find out about you and Riku."_

_ "Hey Roxie I got all your stuff packed in the car. Are you ready to go?"_

_ "Yeah Axel i'm coming just give me a minute okay."_

_ "Yeah alright. I'll be in the car"_

_

* * *

"Axel are we there yet?"_

_ "Almost, just wait a minute and don't take the blindfold off."_

_ "Fine..."_

_ "We're here"_

_ "Oh my god Axel how did you afford this?"_

_ "I'll tell you later. Now lets get you out of this rain."_

_

* * *

"Congrats Roxas and Axel it's two little boys."_

_ "Twins? I thought there was only one baby."_

_ "Axel shutup and get over here and look at our sons. They look just like you."_

_ "Huh. They do don't they."_

_ "So what are you going to name them?"_

_ "Well i think we should each name one. Right Axel?"_

_ "Yeah that sounds good. I pick Maru."_

_ "And I pick Kira."_

_ "Okay i'll get the birth certificates ready."_

_ "Thanks Zexion."_

* * *

Roxas stood in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror thinking about the events that had happened eight years ago. Finally after all this time he and Axel where finally getting married and ofcourse he got to wear the dress. "Mommy?" Roxas looked down and saw Maru and KIra at his feet and picked them up and set them on the counter.

"What is it you two?" Roxas asked the giggling twins.

"Daddy sent us to give you something." Maru the oldest of the two said.

Kira held out an envelope smileing. "Here you go mommy."

"Thank you now you go tell daddy that i said he better help get you two ready for the wedding or he's not having any fun tonight." Roxas said as he set the 8 year old twins down and rushed them out of the room. The blonde sat down on the bed and opened the letter.

_Your parents are coming to the wedding._

* * *

Axel smiled when he saw the twins come back into the room. "So did you give him the letter?"

"Yup." both twins said at the same time.

"But he said if you don't help get us ready you don't get to have fun tonight." Maru said grinning.

Axel laughed and made sure the twins were ready by the time the wedding started.

* * *

Roxas looked at the crowed of people sitting in the chairs waiting for the wedding to start and immediately saw his parents. and a few rows in front of them was Riku and Sora holding a little boy who was about four years old and looked exactly like Riku.

He remembered that Sora had moved out and started living with Riku shortly after he had been kicked out of the house and started living with Axel. then about five years ago they had gotten married and shortly after had the little boy now sitting in Sora's lap.

He wondered why their parents decided to come to his and Axel's wedding when they wouldn't Sora and Riku's. "Roxas it's time." Namine said from the doorway.

"Okay i'll be right there." Roxas took one last look out the window before he headed out the door and down to the aisle.

* * *

It wasn't long before the priest said, "And you may now kiss your bride." And Axel was sealing their vows with a kiss.

Sora and Roxas stood there talking and noticed their parents headed towards them. "So you both have families now." Their mother said stating the obvious.

Their dad frowned and sighed before saying, "I know we should have been here for you sooner but..."

"But we would like to make it up to you if we can." Their mother stated sadly.

"How?" Roxas caught them all off gaurd with the question. "How are you supposed to make eight years up to us? Tell me how you plan to make it up to us?" Roxas looked down and saw his and Axel's sons on each side of him looking up at him. He bent down and hugged them before going back into the house.

"Uncle Sora..." Maru said lightly.

"Yes Maru..." Sora said

"Why is mommy crying?" Kira asked for his twin.

"Because he's hurt."

"Mommy's hurt? Where?"

"It's not something physical like a cut or a bruise although it might as well be."

"Oh," the twins answered not completely understanding.

"He'll be okay though i promise."

**

* * *

A few nights later **

Roxas sat down on the end of his and Axel's bed remembering the events of his wedding night.

_"I found out why they came to the wedding"_

_ "You did? Why did they come?" _

_ "Dad's dying of cancer and he wont go see any doctors. he says that if he's going to die then it might as well be painful because of what he put us through."_

_ "He's always had a twisted sense of logic"_

_ "Yeah i know. but as long as they're trying to make amends shouldn't we let them?"_

_ "Maybe"_

_

* * *

"Roxie you should at least give them another chance."_

_ "You sound like Sora now."_

_ "Nope actually i over heard Riku telling Sora that y'all should give them another chance."_

_ "Do you know why they've come back now Axel?"_

_ "No I don't Roxie but why does it matter so much to you?"_

_ "Do you remember when you promised to stay with me for forever?"_

_ "Ofcourse i do. How could i forget."_

_ "Mom and dad once made a promise similar to that. They promised us that they'd be there for us no matter what. They lied to us Axel. They kicked me out and they let Sora go without second thought. So you tell me if thats the actions of someone who said they'd always be there for you."_

* * *

"Roxie what are you still doing up?" Axel asked his blonde lover.

"Nothing I was just thinking." Roxas said turning around and seeing Axel sitting up.

"About what?" Axel asked curiously.

"Mom and dad."

"Oh." Axel frowned.

"I'm going to give them a second chance." Roxas commented smiling.

"That's great Roxie."Axel leaned in and kissed the blonde lightly on the lips.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"Yes Maru what is it?" Axel asked their eight year old son.

"Someone's at the door for mommy."

"You answered the door?" Roxas said shocked.

Before Maru could answer Axel picked him up and ran out of the room with Roxas close behind him. When they got to the door they saw Kira playing with Demyx while Zexion stood against the wall by the door and immediately relaxed.

"You know they shouldn't answer the door at this age." Zexion said. "It might not have been us."

"I know. I know. And we've tried to get them to come get us when they here a knock at the door and they do sometimes. Axel said frowning at the slate haired doctor."

"What's happened?" Roxas asked a little worried.

"Your dad is in the hospital."

Zexion and his boyfriend left shortly after waving bye and reminding them to try and get Maru and Kira from answering the door.

* * *

**One year later**

Roxas and Sora both cried at their parents funeral. Their dad had died of a heart attack and their mother had taken her own life the next day leaving a note that said she couldn't live without their father. They met Marluxia, their parents attorney, afterwards and he said that everything had been left to them in the will.

Later that year Riku and Sora along with their little boy Risu and soon to be little girl moved into Sora's parent's old estate. By the end of the next year Axel, Roxas, and their twins Maru and Kira moved into the estate house to after alot of soras whining about how it was too big for just his anr Riku's small family.

* * *

Yeah yeah i know its not all that good right. but like i said it was wrote on boredom pure boredom. Reviews would be really nice and any kind of pie or cake you want for those who do.


End file.
